The jewel of the sea
by Lenuo
Summary: A group of pirates is spreading a wave of terror throughout Japan and it seems that even the Imperial Navy is powerless. For once Himura Kenshin is not called to protect the country but that might just change when the boat,on which is Kaoru Kamiya, gets attacked on its way to Nagasaki. What if Kaoru is rescued by an unexpected person? and what if her life will never be the same?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, it is the work of Nobuyuki Watsuki. This fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only and I do not gain profit from it. I do own the original characters that I have created for this story, they will be indicated when they appear.**

 **Warning: this fanfiction is rated mature, don't expect some happy high school type of scenario but true violence, sexual content, swearing and adult situations.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Letter**

 _November 27_ _th_ _1878_

Winter had settled down on Tokyo. The beautiful fall colors of the maple and ginkgo trees no longer illuminated the scenery, as they, no longer, borne their red and oranges leaves, leaving behind blacken skeleton like shape branches. The temperate autumn's wind made place for an icy cold one that was chilling you to the bones. The heavy white and grey cloud coverage was gently releasing millions of small pure white snowflakes and everything in Tokyo seemed coated in a soft layer of flour. The snow gave an airy feeling to the scenery, reflecting the small amount of law horizon sunlight characteristic to winters. The streets were left behind by many, fearing to catch a cold, and only a few souls, here and there, were bravely defying the coldness to run errands. The snow gently cracking under their feet was the only thing that could be heard in this soundlessness landscape.

The Kamiya Dojo was no exception; no ki projecting screams could be heard from it, the bamboo laundry line long forgotten since the snow started to slowly cover everything. The only signs of life were the light smoke coming from the kitchen area and the joyful conversation of its occupants. Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myoujin and Sanosuke Sagara were sitting near the stove area, enjoying a cup of green tea and the warming effect of the fire. Sano casually chewed on a fish bone as he talked about the news he heard from Katsu.

"Katsu heard that there was a new cargo attack near Okinawa … apparently it was the same pirate group that attacked one of the Imperial Navy ships last week"

"Again?" asked Kaoru. "Are you sure it was the same band? I heard people saying that most of the pirates were captured during the raid on the Navy ship."

Sanosuke took a sip of his tea before answering "Come on Jo-chan, this is only the version that the government is giving people. Not one single pirate was taking captive and the lost on the military side are huge. They were almost completely annihilated!"

"How come nobody knows about it then?" Yahiko suddenly asked. He was full of interest

"Well, the thing is this; the government doesn't want people to be scared and stop all activities on the sea. But I guess a kid like you can't understand that… hahahah…" Sano's laugh was then stop by a huge smack on the head from a very angry Yahiko.

"Shut up rooster head! Like, you are smart yourself!"

"Repeat that you brat!" Sano answered while fighting Yahiko off.

"Maa, maa… Sessha thinks that there is no need to fight about it, that there is not," gently voiced Kenshin, while keeping an eye on Kaoru who was getting angrier and angrier by the seconds as she looked at the two males. And he could not be more right about it as a bokken suddenly manifested itself out of thin air and smacked Sano and Yahiko right on the head.

"Can you two freeloaders stop fighting for a minute so we can go back to the subject!" screamed Kaoru who then proceeded to gently sip her tea.

Both Sano and Yahiko rubbed their head while sending mean looks at each other.

"The rooster started!"

"Yeah, yeah… anyway, as I was saying before, the pirates almost killed everyone but let enough members of the equipage live in order to convey a message to the officials." Sano stated.

"A message? Why would they do that for?" questioned Kaoru

Scratching his head and settling down on the wood floor, Sanosuke continued to explain what he heard. "Well apparently, the captain of those pirates wants the world to know that whatever and whoever the government send after them will all be destroyed! That dude thinks he is seriously untouchable and that he and his crew are the kings of the sea. And Katsu knows for sure that it is the same pirates, because their captain always signs their raids by leaving behind a small token." Sano lifted his brown eyes to Kaoru and Yahiko while saying the following "but if I tell you what it is you will never be able to sleep at night…"

Yahiko and Kaoru gulped at the last sentence. However, the beautiful kendoka still dared to ask, "What is this token?"

The aura around Sano seemed to grow darker and frightening as he stared right at Kaoru. "They leave a body on each boat they attack… they scalp the person… they place a skull mask on the face…and they always carve the following message on the torso: The sky turned black, the sea turned red, the demon came and killed, fear him for it is all you have left!"

Kaoru and Yahiko gasped at those words. Kenshin, who has been quite since the beginning of the conversation, finally stated, "Sessha thinks that this pirate's gang is definitely becoming a huge issue, that it is. Sano, do the authorities have any clues about them?"

"Naaah… the only thing that they know is that the leader is known as "Akuma Ren"

"The dude surely knows how to create an impact with a nickname like that!" exclaimed Yahiko before receiving a head slap from Kaoru.

"Don't joke about things like that Yahiko! What those people are doing is horrible and nobody should praise someone for being a bloodthirsty outlaw!"

"Kaoru-dono is right, that she is Yahiko. Those pirates are committing crimes and killing people in this era of peace, which is unforgivable, that it is. Sessha hopes the authorities will be able to bring an end to this situation before more innocent lives will be lost."

"Well, I sure hope so too Kenshin! This Akuma Ren seems uncatchable; their boats never attack the same area twice. Nobody knows when and where will be their next raid. Well, anyway… I need to get going guys! I promised Megumi to come to the clinic to check on my hand. Thanks for the tea. Ja, mata!" And on that, Sano roused from his spot and exited the dojo. The occupants looked at his retreating back and his casually waving hand until he closed the gate behind him to disappear in the soundless white street. Kenshin was definitely concerned about those attacks but decided to change subject in order not to worry Kaoru. Rising slowly from his seating pillow, he made his way to the stove.

"Sessha should start diner now, that he should, Kaoru-dono"

The young kendoka blinked a couple of times before directing her eyes to him.

"Sounds nice Kenshin, thank you." She went on speaking but was interrupted by several knocks on the dojo gate. Putting on an haori and her geta, she then ventured under the slow falling snow and went to answer the door. She opened the gate and her eyes fell on the silhouette of a delivery man that looked like he only wanted to go back to the little warmth of the carriage parked behind him. His shaking form bowed slightly to Kaoru before addressing her.

"Good day to you miss. I have a letter for Kamiya-san, Kaoru Kamiya-san"

Kaoru swiftly returned the gesture. "I am Kaoru Kamiya" And to that she was handed the letter with her name on it, she stared at it for several seconds, wondering who could have send it to her and almost miss the delivery man bowing to her again and wishing her a pleasant day. After closing the door, she quickly made her way back to the kitchen area as her hands were already getting a bit numb due to the cold. As soon as she stepped into the room, Kenshin and Yahiko stopped what they were doing.

"What was that busu?"

"Stop calling me busu, Yahiko-chan! And if you were not that impatient and giving me enough time to check myself, I would be able to tell you!"

"Chee…Stop calling chan! Why would you receive a letter? It's not like you have any secret admires and stufffffff…" he never got to finish as Kaoru sent him flying through the room with a punch, before sitting down and opening the letter. Kenshin came and took a seat in front of her, never leaving his eyes from her. She was reading the content of the letter and she seemed quite troubled by it. Feeling a twist in his gusts by the sight, he started to imagine the worst. Kaoru-dono went really quiet and the smile that usually illuminated her lovely face disappeared. Kenshin knew that it was not his place to cross Kaoru-dono privacy boundaries, but he couldn't stop worrying. He could but he was unable to fight his own question, Kenshin decided to voice his concerns.

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright? You seem trouble by the letter you just received."

After several endless seconds, the young woman finally looked at him and explained to him the situation.

"Kenshin, this letter is from a dear friend of mine. He is the old student of my father. He has been teaching the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu in a dojo in Nagasaki, and unfortunately he recently got very ill. His doctor has told him that there is no cure to his disease...[sob]… he's… not going…to make it… [sob]"

Kenshin looked at the girl sobbing in front of him, he couldn't do anything about the situation for her friend. He wished the letter would have been something he could have help her with. Unfortunately it was not, so he did the only thing that was called for in this kind of situation. He gently put his hand on the top of her and shared her pain with a few words of apology. Yahiko, who had recovered from the punch, decided it was best for him to leave the two together and go back to his room where he would not disturb their privacy.

At the warm contact of the calloused hand on the top of her, Kaoru let go of any boundaries and shyness within her and she threw herself into Kenshin's arms as she continued to quietly sob. The rurouni was quite taken aback by the action of the young assistant master and after a moment of hesitation, decided it was best to hug her closely and comfort her the best that he could. He gently started to stroke her head while whispering soothing words. His mind was going a 100 miles per hour. It was the first time he hugged her since he left for Kyoto and damn it, he wished he could hug her so many times but he always stopped himself. Kaoru didn't deserve to be put in danger due to his affection for her. He couldn't tempt fate more than he already had; she deserved a quiet and peaceful life. But who was he kidding. He would never be able to part from her again. She had a taken a place far too important in his heart. He wished he could do more for her right now but the only thing he could give was a crying shoulder. Kaoru sobs finally came to an end. After several minutes, she gently detangled herself from Kenshin and backed away a little; not daring to look directly at him as she just registered her own actions. Slightly pinked cheeks and puffy eyed, she stared at the floor.

"Kenshin… I… I have… I have to go to Nagasaki… I need to bid… my farewell… to him… before he...," she almost whispered the last words.

"Nagasaki…" Kenshin thought out loud "It is a long journey, that it is… Sessha will accompany you Kaoru-dono"

"Iie… Kenshin … thank you … thank you very much … but … it is something that I must do alone." She then exited the kitchen and went to her room. The letter was still in her hand. Kenshin could only look at her retreating form while worrying. Leaning against a pillar, he stared at the white snow covered courtyard.

"Nagasaki… so far away… all alone… Sessha doesn't feel so good about it…." He closed his beautiful amethyst eyes and tried to calm down. Unfortunately the earlier conversation with Sanosuke came back to his mind.

 **Glossary:**

 **Dojo:** a room or hall in which judo and other martial arts are practised.

 **Ki:** the circulation life force/energy

 **Jo-chan:** nickname for Kaoru, can be translated by missy

 **Maa, maa:** Japanese slang, often use as a break of speaking between parts

 **Sessha:** this is the "I" version that can be directly translated by "clumsy one" - Samurai used this word, because being humble about their abilities was the samurai thing to do.

 **Bokken:** a wooden sword used as a practice weapon in kendo.

 **Kendoka:** person who is practicing Kendo

 **Akuma:** demon

 **Ja, matta:** see you

 **Haori:** a lightweight coat worn over kimono.

 **Geta:** a Japanese wooden clog for outdoor wear.

 **Busu:** ugly / hag

 **Kamiya Kasshin Ryu:** a defensive style of swordsmanship that focus on disarming your opponents rather than killing them.


End file.
